


Breaths

by pleasant_grendel



Series: Seven Times [4]
Category: End Days - Laufer
Genre: Drug Use, F/M, Fluff, Marijuana
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-18
Updated: 2014-07-18
Packaged: 2018-02-09 11:07:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1980618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pleasant_grendel/pseuds/pleasant_grendel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rachel wants to try out a little experiment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breaths

**Author's Note:**

> Once again these characters do not belong to me. I just love writing them (even though I probably don't do them justice).  
> This ficlet is a gift to the amazing, talented tumblr user nelsonsteinberg aka Lucien.

“C'mon, just one little hit won't hurt you.”

Rachel held the joint up to Nelson's lips. They quivered with nervousness. It was cute.

“Rachel, no! Marijuana kills brain cells! And besides, smoking will ruin my singing voice.”

“Not if you do it one time! Jesus!” She rolled her eyes, letting out an exaggerated sigh. It was an experiment. Rachel wanted to see if this weed made everyone see famous physicist, or if she had just temporarily lost her mind due to the pressure of her mother. “You know,” she started, leaning closer into him, “When I got high I saw Stephen Hawing.”

“What!” Rachel could feel Nelson nearly jump out of his skin. “Why didn't say anything before?”

“Because I thought people might think I was crazy. Maybe it was just because of the weed though...I guess I'll never know.” She was about to take another drag, when long, thin fingers snatched the blunt out of her hand.

Nelson inhaled and immediately started coughing. “There.” He was able to wheeze out a few more words before coughing some more. “I don't think I'm doing it right.”

Rachel shook her head. “Oh, Nelson.” His face was red, but it wasn't the usual cute red he presented when he was flustered. His choking made her feel awful. “I changed my mind you don't have to if you-”

“No!” He interrupted her with a faint smile on his face. “I want to. Please, let me try again.”

“Okay...but here. I have an idea.” Rachel took the weed from Nelson and inhaled it. She cradled his face close to hers. His skin was soft under her slightly calloused fingertips. Their glossy eyes met for a moment before Rachel closed hers and then blew the smoke into Nelson's open mouth. “Relax.”

Nelson breathed it in, welcoming the smoke against his lips, pass his tongue, down his throat and back out again.

“That okay?”

“Mhmm.” He gave her a little nod through shut eyes.

“Good.”

“How much longer until I see Stephen Hawking.”

“Oh, it's gonna be a while, probably.” Rachel chuckled, smoothing a thumb over his cheek. “We're gonna have to do that a few more times.”

“Fine by me.”

 


End file.
